The Past Returns
by BlueEyesDragonSorcerer
Summary: One morning while on his way to class Seto runs into an all to familiar face...a girl he met well over 5,000 years ago. What will happen now that the woman he had known back in Ancient Egypt is reincarnated and has just moved to Domino City to start a new life at Domino High? A Seto x Kisara fanfic.


Authors Note:

Okay so this is my first fanfic ever. I actually started it 3 years ago but I never did get the actual chance to post it so please...it may not be the best at first but I will do my best to keep it updated regulary. This is only the first chapter and I already have other chapters of the story that I am working on. So I will try my best to keep the story updated. This takes place after the Battle City Tournament when Seto has his vision of his past self and Kisara. Like I said this is only the first chapter but I do promise it will get more interesting as the story progresses. xD So please bare with me. Despite a busy schedule in RL I will try my hardest to keep everything up to date. But anyway...I do hope you enjoy the opening to my story. Let me know what you think. I should have the next few chapters up and running in the next couple days. Now then...enough of my authors notes and introductions. Onward with the story! XD Hopefully you enjoy it.

Chapter One~

Sitting there at his desk at Kaiba Corp, the high ranking CEO, Seto Kaiba had his usual expression evident on his face as he stared at the mountain of Documents piled in front of him. After the incident at Battle City more and more incidents had been occurring. Not that it surprised him any. However this also meant he had to hear more and more talk about "Destiny" which was the least of his worries.

"I swear if I had a dime for everytime those dweebs mentioned something about Destiny or Fate I'd be even richer." He mumbled to himself with a chuckle, a look of amusement crossing his face.

Looking up at the clock he noticed school would begin soon. _"Just another day amongst those losers and I might go insane."_ He thought. None the less he stood up, gathering his belongings.

"Roland, I'm heading off to school. I expect to have everything prepared for my return. I need to get everything caught up. I don't have any time for messing around."With that statement Seto turned and walked out the door to his car where his little brother was waiting.

"Big Bro' if we don't get a move on we're gonna be late! It's not like you to be late for anything." Mokuba stated.

"Don't worry little brother I won't be late and neither will you. Just get in the car and buckle up." He ordered.

Despite the elder Kaiba's harsh tone he still cared deeply for his little brother. He was really the only thing in Kaiba's life that he cherished more then anything other then his company. Seto Kaiba was the CEO of the largest and number one gaming industry, Kaiba Corp, and was also the proud owner of Kaiba Land. He was known to be the richest man in Domino City, but he was also famous for his obnoxious attitude and the fact he always looked down on everyone clearly stated what kind of person he was. A Rich, Hotshot, CEO who thought he was better then anyone else. Just a typical rich person as far as Seto himself was concerned. He honestly didn't care what others thought of him. He never did. Even when he was in the Orphanage he had been often tormented due to the fact he always stuck by his little brother. No matter what anyone said he never once budged. Others opinions never mattered to him. All that he ever cared about was keeping his little brother safe.

After about a 15 minute drive Seto pulled up next to Mokuba's school building. "I'll probably be home late tonight Mokuba. Roland will be here to pick you up so don't go wandering off on your own...I don't need you getting kidnapped again." He said. Once again his tone and words were both harsh but he meant well.

After leaving Seto made his way to Domino High. Pulling in he noticed students already filing into the large learning facility. "Another day listening to these dweebs..." Walking in silence, ignoring everyone who even tried approaching him he felt himself run into someone. Turning to look he seen a girl, staring at her with a piercing gaze."Watch where you're going, moron. I don't have time to deal with the likes of some new girl." He stated harshly as he took in her appearance. The girl had long white hair and blue eyes and wore the traditional school uniform. Despite not showing it he was shocked. Memories from his duel with Ishizu at the Battle City Finals rushed to mind. She looked exactly like the woman he...his past self was holding in his arms. The vision he had somehow seen that day still haunted his mind.

Soon coming back to his senses a small 'tch' sound could be heard coming from him. _"There's no way that's her...it just isn't possible. All of these tales of Ancient Egypt, Sorcerers, Pharaoh's...it must be getting to my head."_ He thought. But then again...despite her being new here it had felt like he had known her for ages. But then again that was impossible. "All these Ancient Egyptian Fairytales are getting to me." He grumbled. Entering his classroom he took his normal seat near the back, the stern look remaining on his face.

 _"I have a feeling today is going to be a long day..."_ He mumbled as he took out a book and began reading ignoring the idle chit chat that was going on around him. Seto would soon find out just how much this day was going to turn his life upside down. More so then he could ever imagine.


End file.
